


Contact

by AlwaysArthurDent



Series: Dance With Me Tonight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Chubby Stiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: “It's been about three years since I've …” Derek paused and closed the door before turning to her with a smile. “Danced.”</p><p>“Two years for me.” Stiles replied with a wink. “But don't worry I still remember all the moves.”</p><p>Sometimes you just gotta make contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another related one shot coming soon in which Stiles has a meet-ugly situation with her charming boyfriends mum.
> 
> Title from the song Contact by Noisettes.
> 
> Put my Sterek Feels playlist on random and it was the first ironically.

In response to a lack of chubby!fem!Stiles.

 **Disclaimer** : the characters of Teen Wolf are not of my creation, however the scenarios are. However I give none permission to showcase or use my work for anything other than their own personal amusement.

 **Summary** : “It's been about three years since I've …” Derek paused and closed the door before turning to her with a smile. “Danced.”

“Two years for me.” Stiles replied with a wink. “But don't worry I still remember all the moves.”

 _Contact_.

Anyone could tell you Derek Hale is a creature of habit. He like his morning coffee at a particular time from a particular Café before beginning his work in his home office at nine am. He took a break in the early evening to get tea and then he read for a few hours after dinner. It had been his habit from the age of fifteen and at twenty nine it was not a schedule he liked to interrupt unless necessary.

Laura Hale was on a lifelong mission to fuck with her younger brother.

That's why she called him at sometime just after three on an ordinary Thursday afternoon and demanded to be met at ‘this place’ a block over from his regular place. He tried to convince Laura to wait until at least four and coming to his favourite place and she had cackled down the phone before telling him no and hanging up. Derek sighed; throwing his glasses onto his desk and running his fingers down the bridge of his nose. Laura was less convincing sometimes and just immature. He was was too much to do right now to worry about satisfying his sisters obscurity.

Never the less he pulled on his coat and did as he was told.

\---

Derek walked into the café with a line drawn where his mouth used to be, predisposed to hate whatever coffee was shoved at him from this absurd place. There was soft music playing and the walls were painted in muted shades of orange and brown, the smell of coffee and sugar dancing in the air.

He hated it.

He picked Laura out from the half empty shop seated at a table by the window. He walked over with his scowl and seated himself in front of his sister , who had so graciously gotten him his usual black coffee with six sugars. Derek; in lieu of thanking Laura, motioned to the soft looking leather chair behind where they were seated. “Why didn't you sit there?”

Laura rolled her eyes and answered her brother blandly. “Because there is someone sitting there.”

“No there isn't.” He said with an exaggerated glance at the still empty chair. “I think she went to the washrooms.” Laura said with finality. “Anyway I wanted to talk to you about mom and dads thirtieth, do you think we should…”

Derek would later admit to tuning Laura out but claims it was for a good cause. The person who was occupying the seat Derek was lists for came back. She sat with her legs pulled under her and picked up the ancient dog eared copy of A Hitchhikers Guide to The Galaxy. He raked his eyes over the brunette girl, the was one would size up an opponent and tried to ignore the fact that the skinny blue jeans she was wearing encased her long legs invitingly. “Yes Laura that sounds like a great idea.”

Laura quirked her eyes row at him in an amused manner. “You the the fact that Cora may be facing academic suspension is a good idea?”

“What?” Okay maybe he should have been listening and mot staring at some random strangers face as she read one of his favourite books. Even though her eyes were Bambi large and a soft molten caramel.

“Oh Der you silly boy.” His beloved sister shook her head before swivelling in her seat. “Excuse me?”

The girl looked up from her book with a polite smile on her face. “Yes?”

“I love that book, have you read the whole series?” Laura enquired, smiling at the girl and the discomfort she could feel coming from Derek.

“Yeah it's one of my favourite books.” Her open face radiated delight and she tugged at the sleeves of her soft looking red hoody. “I'm Stiles.”

“Laura.” She gestured to her silently glowering brother. “And this sourpuss is my brother Derek. Say hello to the pretty girl Derek.”

Derek's ears turned pink and he gave Stiles a charming smile that turned into a grin when she blushed. “Nice to meet you Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you both.” She replied, the blush still dusting her cheeks. “Would you like to join me?”

The siblings nodded and Laura sighed almost as soon as they sat down. “Darn it I'm sorry Stiles, I just remembered I have to go. I'll get your number from Derek later.” “But Derek does have-“

Laura flicked her long dark ponytail over her shoulder with her hand and waved goodbye to her brother.

Derek flicked his terrified green and brown eyes to where Stiles sat staring at her hands and frowned. “Sorry about Laura, she's weird.”

Stiles shrugged. “You want another drink?”

“Yes please, black tons of sugar.” He wasn't watching the sway of her hips as she flitted away, nor the way her long delicate hands played with the stings of her hoody as she waited in line for heir coffees. Derek blatantly objectified her as he raked his eyes up her form; taking in the way her legs crossed at the ankles and seemed to disappear beneath the large red sweater that covered her pert bottom. He tried very hard not to be too obvious when she turned around with their drinks in her hands.

“You're so very pretty.” Derek Hale, King of Subtlety.

Stiles giggled disarmingly and sat back in her chair. “I'd go with cute.”

“No really.” Derek persisted. “You're so pretty” "Starting to creep me out a little there Derek.” She said with an eyebrow raised.

He cringed when he replayed the sentence in his head. “Sorry; I'm really bad at this.”

“What do you really want Derek?” Stiles said finally in a soft voice.

Derek's confusion shone clear on his face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what do you want from me?” She said steeling her voice and looking him defiantly in the eyes. “I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I'm not the dullest either and if life has taught me one this its that guys who look like you don't talk to girls who look like me without wanting something so what is it?”

Derek was taken aback by her declaration. “I honestly just wanted to get your number, I saw you sitting here when I was talking to my sister and I thought you were cute.”

Stiles frowned, she thought maybe he was an old classmate wanting to make her miserable for kicks or something not a hot guy asking for her number. She’d had two successful relationships to date and both had crashed and burned in tear fuelled flames. Malia Tate had been her first love – they were fifteen - and they had experienced the kind of passion that burned brightly and died fast. It had been six months of passionate sex until Malia had met a friend of Stiles’ – Heather – and it was all over. Isaac was only a one night stand so he didn't count. It was fuelled by sheer curiosity (she liked the size of his hands and he said he'd bet she was an animal in bed. He wasn't far off) and one too many vodkas and it had never happened since. She had been with Jackson for four years but Stiles had locked all memories of him away in a box in her mind.

Derek's smiling face pulled her from her thought and she pulled his paper cup toward her. Taking a pen from the holder on the table, she carefully wrote her number on the cup and couple help but respond in kind to the toothy grin she was awarded with form her efforts.

“My brother Scott says I should learn to trust more people so I'm going to give you a chance Derek. Call me some time this weekend if you don't change your mind and we'll figure something out.” Stiles grabbed her purse and left Derek sitting there with a dopey smile on his handsome face.

She'd only made it to the window outside the store before her phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey it's me.”

“Hey Scottie what's up?” She chirped cheerfully.

“Just wanted to see what you were up to, I just got home and was thinking we should order pizza and play COD all night.” Scott replied.

This was why she loved her bro.

\---

Derek spent the best part of the next say whine down the phone to his sister as she laughed at his discomfort. “Does it come across as desperate though?”

He had called Laura an hour previous begging her for advice only to have her laugh in his face before finally agreeing that he owed her lunch sometime soon for her ‘mad dating skill’. Ever since they were children their mother had been trying to break them of the bribery habit that had developed but to no avail. “I don't know she did call you a creep Der.”

“Laura.” He whined harder to get his point across and she sighed.

“Fine, you want my advice?” She said. “Call her like right now, she's honestly probably not expecting you to call at all so do it now.”

Derek nodded at himself and ran his fingers over the piece of cup she had scrawled her number across. “Yeah, I gotta go.”

“Good luck.” Laura said softly. “Call me later alright?”

It took Derek a few moments after her had hung up with his sister for her to gather his nerves and call Stiles.

When the phone picked up it was a male voice. "Hello?"

“Hi I'm looking for Stiles?” He asked with a frown on his face.

“Is this Derek?” The voice inquired kindly. “This is Stiles’ brother Scott.”

“Yeah she mentioned last night she had a brother.” Derek laughed out of nervous relief. “Listen - man to man – you don't think my calling the next day comes off as strange right? I just, I like her and I don’t want to scare her off.”

Scott chuckled on the other end of the phone. “Don’t tell her I told you this but she spent a good portion of last night staring at the phone so even though I know my girl is gonna try and play it cool; she's really interested.”

Derek felt surprisingly light upon hearing that. Giddy almost. “Thanks Scott.”

“Stiles! Phones for you babe!”

There was a slight scuffle on the other end and Stiles voice came on. “Hey Derek didn't actually think you'd call.”

“Yeah I wanted to see if you were busy tonight.” Derek asked quickly and in one breath.

“Yeah a little bit.” She replied. “But I'll just rearrange some things.”

He could hear Scott in the background yell “What things?!” And he chuckled. “Awesome what time should I pick you up?”

“I'll be at the Starbucks by the police station at six alright.” She sighed finally. “Maybe I'll see you then.”

“See you at six.” As he made to hang up he could swear her heard Stiles giggle on the other end.

She must be able to hear his face splitting grin.

\---

Derek got to the Starbucks at five thirty and ordered a coffee to calm his jittery nerves. The thing with Derek is that he didn't mesh well with others. He was incredibly surly looking and was always with his sister. The few women that Laura or his mother set him up with were usually with well intentions but none of them really clicked with him. His younger sister Cora tried once; setting him up with he roommates aunt. Kate had been rude, vulgar and when asked; told him that she didn't read.

How could someone not read?

Derek had taken her home that night and left her on her doorstep, declining an offer for coffee and was not at all forthcoming with his number.

That was a year ago and yet he'd expressed no interest in anyone since.

Laura had very loudly announced at a recent family dinner that she thought it had been a few years since Derek had gotten laid and it had led to his whole family taking guesses while he shrunk further and further into his seat.

And then there was Stiles; cute, blunt, sarcastic stiles and he didn't really know what to make of her. It seemed like she was interested but she said otherwise, being a member of the same heartbreak club; Derek knew the signs and he wonder who would hurt this sweet woman so badly.

He smiled widely when he saw her walk in; her hair pulled on top of her head and dressed in a Boba Fett tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants and standing beside a soft, happy looking young man with a crooked jaw and a sweet smile. He assumed this was Scott as Stiles registered his location and sent Scott over in Derek's direction as she stood in line for coffee. “You must be Scott.”

“You must be Derek.” Scott replied with a grin and a handshake. “We don't have long so I'm gonna cut through the bullshit alright? Stiles is the single most amazing human being I have ever met. I once watched her nurse a raccoon back to health after it lost the tip of its tail in a bear trap, and if I didn't love that girl like a sister I would have married her already. We have that married by thirty pact actually.”

Derek's eyebrows made a gesture that implored a point.

“Right that's not the point.” Scott shook his head. “The point is that last time a buffed up pretty boy took an interest in her, she wasted four years of her life and I spent two months cleaning my girl up off the floor and if history repeats itself then I will bury you up to you neck in the Mojave and let the coyotes eat your eyes.”

That was too specific to not be true. Derek ran a hand over his hair and sighed. “I am not the most sociable or approachable of people and the fact that someone as nice as Stiles wants to hang out with me…”

“Stiles and me have been friends since we were six and I had a stutter. Give her a reason and she'll forever be loyal to you.” Scott chuckled.

Derek had opened his mouth to respond when Stiles came over with their drinks and sat him. “I like your shirt Stiles.”

“Thanks.” She replied with a shrug.

“Well.” Scott stood up with a smile and stared at the couple. “This has been awkward and now I feel safe knowing he won't kill you I'm gonna go. You do know I was serious right?”

“Oh yeah.” Derek replied, ignoring the questioning look Stiles was giving him. “It was really nice to meet you Scott.”

"You too Derek.”

Stiles sat awkwardly playing with the hem of her sweater while she watched her friend walk away. Before she started babbling out of nervous habit. “Have you read the Percy Jackson books? I've always been a fan of mythology and lore especially Grecian, it's such a rush for me those stories about the ancient gods like have you heard the story where the soulmate mythos comes from?”

“Yeah actually I took folklore at the local community college.” Derek had turned in his seat and moved a little closer to her. “What do you do? You look like you'd be a teacher.” “

Bet you'd like that wouldn't you?” She laughed at his blush. “You are right though I'm a teacher – first grade.”

“I bet that's really fun.” Derek said and pulled out his phone. “My sister Laura – the one you met the other day – has two kids; Cam and Ethan – Cam’s in first grade over at Valley Elementary.”

“I teach there!”

When Derek shoved his phone under Stiles’, neither knew it would be the beginning of something special.

\---

“Stiles.”

“Lydia.”

“Stiles there's something I need to tell you.”

Stiles put her iPad down and stared plainly over the counter in Lydia's apartment. “You're having my baby?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed the bowl of snap peas across the counter. “Jacksons in town this week.”

Stiles hand paused briefly on its way to the bowl. “And your point is?”

“My point is he wants to see you.” Lydia moved across the kitchen to get water for them for the fridge. She tossed a bottle at Stiles and sighed. “Jackson wants to apologize Stiles, be a man and shove your hot boyfriend up his nose.”

She chuckled but shook her head. “No I don't want Derek to know about that yet - we've only been together for a couple months he doesn't need to know about the cluster fuck that was our lives in high school.”

“Stiles you two were together until only a couple of years ago.” Lydia shrugged. “We all though you were going to get married.”

“Well we didn't and he dumped my ass a week before my birthday to fuck off to be and actor.” Stiles bit out scathingly. “I don't want to talk about it anymore Lydia. Besides I have to get back to class; lunch is almost over.”

“I'm sorry honey but you need to tank to him, he's different now.” Lydia softly put a hand on Stiles arm. “Let him apologize.”

“Fine.I'm not bringing Derek along but I will tell him about it.” Stiles said; sending him a text to let him know that moment. “See already done.”

“See you tonight, Stiles.”

\---

Stiles had been a little distracted during her afternoon lessons enough that one of the kids asked her if she was sick. She'd been texting back and forth with Derek all afternoon – he was a little hesitant to let her go alone; she'd never told him what happened but Stiles cringed anytime the subject was brought up, instead he'd said he'd pick her up from Lydia's and bring her home.

By the time the day was over and Stiles was shoving her own books into her bag, she was jittery and nervous. Derek hadn't texted her back since just before class was over and she really needed to talk. Stiles made her way out to her Jeep; throwing her bag across the seat with determination and she drove straight to Derek's place.

Stiles all but ran up the steps to his house. She banged on the door and rocked on her heels. “Derek you home?”

Derek came to the door in a pair of basketball shorts running a towel over his hair. “Hey Stiles what's up? I didn't think you were coming over until later?”

“I'm on my way to Lydia's now but I wanted you to know what happened with Jackson before we…I sleep over tonight.” Stiles stared at the pastel blue flats she had chosen to teach in that morning. “Do you have a minute to talk about it.”

“Of course, come on in.” Derek brushed a hand across her shoulder as she passed him in reassurance. Everything would be okay.

Stiles made her way to the living room and sat on the couch.She waited for Derek to sit on the armchair beside her before she began. “So I met Jackson Whittemore when I was eight – he moved to my class and not a total dork so me and Scott took it upon us to make the new kid our friend. We grew apart in junior high, me and Scott didn't obviously but then high school came and Scott somehow made it onto the lacrosse team first year with Jackson. I spent most of my days in the bleachers doing homework while Scott practiced with the team and when I was sixteen Jackson and me kinda drifted closer together again. He kissed me one day after our team won a game and we were together for four years after that. Remember how I told you that I kinda got a little chubby after high school?”

Derek rolled his eyes at her. They had been dating for almost a month and naturally they had fooled around some, but the first time Derek had peeled Stiles’ shirt off she had covered herself with her hands and claimed she felt a little chubby that day. Derek had ended up pinning her hands above her head while he kissed every inch of her exposed top half.

“Well while I was at university, Jackson was taking modelling classes.” Stiles continued slowly, slight tremble to her hands. “We shared an apartment by campus and little by little I could see things between us changing and then one day I confronted him, I pulled him aside after a rare dinner one night and asked him why he was avoiding me - we'd been together for almost four years at this point. He told me…”

Derek reached for her hand and ran a thumb over the back of it.

“He told me that there were going to be some changes in his life and that I was bad for his image.” Stiles was shaking and barely holding in her tears. “It was a week before my twenty first and he moved out that morning – went to London to film a small budget movie. Anyway he wants to apologize that's why I'm going over to Lydia's.”

Derek pulled her from her seat and into his lap where he pulled her into soft, passionate kiss. He pulled her hair from the ponytail it was in and massaged her scalp with one hand.

Stiles pulled from the kiss and rested her forehead against Derek's. “Can I come back as soon as I'm done being miserable with Lydia?”

“Yeah and I'll remind you what you've got to be happy about.” He said softly. “Did you pack for the weekend? I'm not letting you leave my bed.”

She chuckled and swatted his arm. “Yeah? Hope that's a promise.” “

Course it is.” He rolled his eyes with a smile and swatted her back on her bottom. “You look incredibly sexy today, so go let him know how lucky I am.”

Stiles waved at him, climbing into her Jeep and texting her dad to inquire about dinner on Sunday. Stiles was a little nervous as she drove; yelling out all the things she'd love to say to Jackson to the empty cab. “Well Derek's sexier than you.”

“I've had bigger fingers in me!”

“I'm a professional billionaire now or did Lydia not tell you?"

“My new boyfriend is a UFC fighter.”

He wasn't really, Derek was a software designer, but it helped to relieve some of the anxiety she was feeling. The last time she'd seen Jackson he was packing as she begged him ‘ _please don't go.’_

Stiles took a moment to compose herself while she pulled into Lydia's building. The red head owned a condo by the river that ran along the bottom of the hills, she had for the last two years. Stiles had moved in with Lydia for a couple months after Jackson moved to London before she moved into her own place in the warehouse district. She gave her hair a fluff and plaster a grin on her face before she knocked. Lydia opened the door with a wink and a grin.

“Stiles, where's Derek? I though he was joining us for dinner?” Always with the dramatic; thank you Lydia Martin.

“He's working on this site so I’m going to his place later.” Stiles blushed. “For the weekend.”

Lydia's eyebrow arched. “For the weekend? Like tonight's the night?”

Stiles’ grinned dropped when she looked over Lydia's shoulder and back in time.

Jackson’s smile was the same as it had been all those years ago when he'd hold her at night, naked and blissed out, and talk about marriage and kids. His green eyes lit up when her eyes locked with his and he stepped around Lydia to embrace her. “Stiles, it's been so long.”

Stiles stood stiff in his arms and grasped desperately at the threads keeping her tears I check because even though it had been two years – it still stung that someone she’d loved once could have broken her so terribly. She glanced at Lydia as Jackson let her go – searching for her fierce friends strength.

“It has been.” Jackson rubbed at his dusty blonde hair before dragging it over his face. “Before anything else I want you to know how so very, very sorry I am for what I did to you Stiles – I loved you so much and I honestly thought that if I left it would be better for you if my career took off. I didn't want to have the kind of marriage my parents had where they crossed paths at the airport.”

“But we weren't married Jackson we could have figured something out.” Stiles didn’t care anymore –she really didn't.

Jackson sighed. “If I hadn't been signed to that movie I was going to propose on your birthday. I'm sorry.”

Lydia gasped and slapped his arm. “You never tell a girl you were gonna propose when you've already dumped her.”

“I'm sorry.” Jackson cringed and pulled Stiles into an awkward hug. “Anyway I came here to apologize so here goes; Stiles I'm sorry for breaking your heart, it broke mine as well but I really wanted you to be happy and I honestly didn't think that it would be with me. God, you're still as beautiful as the day I met you and I hope this Derek character knows what he's got. I have connections if he doesn't.”

Stiles laughed, mostly at Jackson but also the realization that the dorky boy she'd known all her life was still here. She'd been given a chance to get her friend back.

\---

Derek checked the address he was given and knocked on the door of Lydia's place. He smiled at the red head who opened the door. “You must be Lydia.”

She moved to one side to let him in. “Nice to finally meet you Derek.”

Lydia lead him to the living room where he could hear stiles laughing. Derek frowned. He'd assumed that she'd have still been yelling or something. He pulled a smile to his lips as he saw Stiles sitting beside a laughing blonde man the man reached out and touched Stiles’ face as she laughed and his smile turned into a glower and he cleared his throat loudly. “Stiles are you ready?”

She turned and gave him a dazzling smile. “Derek come meet Jackson. Jackson this is my boyfriend Derek.”

Jackson stood and shook Derek's hand with an enormous smile on his face. “Stiles’ told me all about you Derek it's lovely to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Jackson - I'm sorry I don't know much a bout you other than Stiles flinches when someone says your name.” Scott wasn't kidding when he said Stiles attracted buffed up pretty boys.

“Yeah I was a shitty person back then.” Jackson admitted. “I'm better now; my partner Danny makes me want to be a better person, you know?”

Most of the tension seeped out of Derek immediately at this. “That's wonderful. Stiles does that for me too. You ready to go? Sorry we've got plans this weekend.”

“I bet you do.” Lydia smirked at him and he could feel the blush rising on his chest.

“Bye guys, it really was lovely to see you again Jackson, I'm so glad we can go back to being the awesome friends we used to be.” Stiles hugged them both and followed Derek to their cars.

Derek almost dropped his sunglasses as Stiles came out of her Jeep at his house in a different shirt than what he met her in, and he let his smile stretch to match his girlfriends. He'd already set up his apartment and Derek planned on showing her how good she made him feel. He wanted to watch her flush with desire and pull gasps from her throat. Derek had only felt so strongly for a single person; and it had not end well. As she reached him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed Stiles on the head. “You look really nice tonight.”

“Thanks you do too.” Stiles raked her eyes over his form appreciatively; she loved him on grey and the log. Sleeve shirt showed off his sculpted body in a manner that made her drool. “So…”

Derek chuckled and opened the front door for her. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I'm nervous too.”

Stiles slipped off her shoes and dropped her overnight bag by the door. “Yeah a little..” “

It's been about three years since I've …” Derek paused and closed the door before turning to her with a smile. “Danced.”

“Two years for me.” Stiles replied with a wink. “But don't worry I still remember all the moves.”

Derek shuddered and he could see Stiles flush while she seated herself on the couch.

“Are you thirsty? I've got several kinds of juice or a fully stocked bar if you need some courage?”

“Ah, apple juice for me please.” Stiles busied herself rolling the sleeves of her green plaid shirt while Derek poured her juice in the kitchen. She took the glass gratefully when he sat beside her.

Her glass barely hit the table before Derek had quite literally pulled her into his lap; ignoring her soft squeak he attacked her with his lips. He slipped his hands underneath the sides of her shirt and moaned at the softness of her skin. He pulled back and stared at Stiles; pupils blown wide and eyes shiny with lust.

“God the things you do to me.” Stiles shuddered and ducked her head to kiss at his neck; tracing sinful lines along the muscle as he whimpered and bucked against her with unabashed desire. Her hands clawed down his arms to his sides, pulling his shirt up and over his face while he replied in kind; peeling the shirt from her heated skin.

“I love you in red.” Derek toyed with the lace of Stiles’ bra, delighting in the shiver that encased her and the gasp that escaped her crushed red lips. Slowly but surely Derek's fingers unclasped the lace, pulling the straps down with delicate precision and kissing the bare skin exposed. His fingers brushed along the underside of her breasts as he removed the lace in its entirety; discarding of it with a flick of his wrist and trailing his nose along her freckled skin before kissing a mark into her cleavage. Stiles’ breath was coming in small gasps and she felt Derek chuckle into her abdomen. “I don't know why you're laughing, if you keep that up I'll come in my underwear before you even have a chance to touch me.”

Derek's eyes darkened and he gazed up at her; placing another kiss to her side. “I want our first time to be special Stiles, but if you say things like that we won't make it to my room.”

Stiles climbed off of Derek and took his hand. Topless, she dragged him up the stairs into the bedroom she had only slept before. She turned the knob and as the door opened, Stiles lost all sense of the world when Derek threw her over his shoulder. “DEREK!” She giggled harder having been thrown onto the bed with a flourish before Derek ever so haphazardly leapt onto the bed beside her. “Hi.”

Derek smiled, bashful suddenly and reached a hand out to run down her arm. “Stiles I have something I need to tell you.”

“Alright?” She frowned. Was this it? Was he going to dump her?

“Stiles I think I'm in love with you.” He said softly. “No, I am. Stiles I'm in love with you.”

He captured her lips tenderly and Stiles allowed his hands to pull her on top of him carelessly as she moan appreciatively. Derek kissed his way down her throat, encapsulating her soft breasts in his massive hands and rolling the nipples taunt beneath them. It seemed like he was igniting every nerve ending at once, sending her body ablaze and a molten heat pooling in her abdomen. “Derek I need you to…fuck me Derek please just fuck me now.”

Derek grappled with his belt from beneath her and shucked his pants with one hand, pulling a condom from his pocket with the other. He tore it open and rolled it on fluidly and in one quick motion buried himself within her. Startling gasps came from the both and Stiles placed her palms open on Derek's firm chest. Her eyes fluttered closed and slowly she began to move, rolling her hips and biting her bottom lip.

Derek's hands grasped her hips harshly and he couldn’t contain the raw sounds clawing their way from his throat. He drew his nails down her back, making her shudder and curse and pick up speed and Derek knew; when her breath stuttered that he had her on the edge. He tilted his hips forward a little more and was rewarded with a sinfully pornographic moan _‘Ugh…Derek_ ’ and then he got to watch her fall to pieces. Stiles came first with a shudder and a cry, her whole body quickly succumbing to the feeling and it drew Derek's orgasm from him. He'd never came with a partner before and as he pulled Stiles down into his arms, he felt serenity cloak them both. While the cool night air dried their sweat soak skin; Stiles broke the soft silence. “Hey Derek?”

“Yeah Stiles?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Derek sighed contentedly and pulled his naked lover close. “Yeah I did, every word.”

“Good.” She replied with a giggle. “I love you too.”

\---

Derek woke the next morning to a throbbing arousal and a head of brunette curls bobbing daintily between his legs. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he could feel her lips stretch into a smile with a muffled ‘morning’, sending vibrations shooting through his body and pulling a deep groan from the bottom of his soul. His hands slipped into her hair with another moan. “Fuck Stiles.” She bobbed her head faster and added a twist of her wrist on every down stroke. Within minutes his eyes rolled back into his skull and he began to twitch. Stiles tapped him on the leg and he looked down at her; nodding his understanding he moved from under her, crawling behind her and grabbing her hips harshly. Derek rolled on a condom and with a single move he thrust into her completely with a shudder and a guttural moan. He pounded into her shakily; unable to find a good rhythm before his fingers formed bruises on her hips and he came with a stuttering groan. Ever so carefully, he held the bottom of the condom and pulled himself out; tying it and throwing it into the wastepaper basket beside his bed. Derek allowed himself to flop in a graceless heap onto Stiles’ lap.

Stiles laughed and pulled a tray from the table on her side of the bed and held out a slice of bacon to her awestruck boyfriend. “Morning Derek I made you breakfast.”

“Seriously what mancave where you made in?” Derek replied as he ate the food offered to him.

She laughed heartily at him and stuffed a slice of toast into her mouth. “Scott's. I've been his best friend since we were six, he practically trained me to be a good girlfriend.”

Derek laughed but shook his head. “Don't say things like that it's rude to women everywhere. You can't train someone to be a good girlfriend.”

“Listen buddy I can view myself through any social median I feel like.” She joked. “I joke about it but it's true, I have been mom approved by many.”

The rest of the morning slipped by in a haze of Saturday afternoon sex and lazy cuddles in bed; both occupants emerging for not much but some juice and cookies after round three. Stiles wrapped herself in a sheet and wandered into the kitchen to get some more water and retrieve her bag from the floor where she'd dropped it so she could actually dress herself at some point that day. She stopped by the kitchen door and frowned. There was a blonde woman in Derek's apartment. Rifling through his fridge to be precise. “Excuse me what the hell are you doing in my boyfriend fridge? Actually, how did you get into his house in the first place?”

The blonde turned and gave Stiles a scrutinizing twice over before folding her arms over her chest and effectively shrivelling the confidence Derek had spent the night fucking into her. “Derek hasn't had a girlfriend in years.” “

Well he's got one now.” Stiles retorted and held herself firm against the blonde.

There was a creak on the stairs and Derek's soft voice floated into the room. “Stiles what's taking so long? You said we could watch Firefly and baby I have no patience left to give.”

Stiles shot a smug look at the blonde and clutched her sheet tighter. “Derek we have a guest.”

Derek walked into the room scratching his bare stomach just above the waistband of his grey sweats. His gaze locked on their visitor and he swore under his breath. “I forgot that was this today. Stiles this is Erica, one of my oldest friends.”

“Yeah which is why I'm wondering how you suddenly forgot our monthly dinner.” Erica raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in his direction.

“Erica shut it.” Derek bit back. “Erica this is Stiles, my girlfriend and the reason I forgot dinner. Sorry.”

Erica looked between the two; from the way Derek clutched at where Stiles’ sheet was held closed to the way she moved along with him without thinking. “Aw damn! My boys in love!”

“Yeah I am.” He said with shy pride. “Give us twenty minutes and we can be ready for dinner.”

Erica just grinned wolfishly and shook her head.“Derek; the girl is wearing a sheet – you need to go back to rocking her damn world. We'll have lunch tomorrow.”

Stiles watched the other woman hug her man before flitting out of the house like she never existed. Derek pulled her from her musings with a sharp slap to the bottom. She frowned over her shoulder at him but he was grinning at her with a mischievous look in him eyes.

“You heard the woman.” Derek said with conviction. He pulled Stiles toward him and lifted her off her feet; running with the laughing girl in his arms toward the bedroom. He made motion to throw her like he had the night before, but instead he lay her down gently; without flourish and placed tender kisses to her lips. He made a promise to love her that night and she promised to love him back.


End file.
